Frustrations
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: An increase in homework put a hold on Naruto and Hinata's...playtime. And she's starting to become a bit...frustrated.


Frustration

Hinata Hyuga was not an overly loud, brazen person; though being with Naruto had given her a not so subtle boost in confidence. She was calm, patient if not a bit…reluctant to share her personal desires. She was, in many ways, the picture of pure innocence: kindhearted, forgiving, polite, and sensitive while her boyfriend Naruto was the exact opposite: hardheaded, impatient, and hyper. Their relationship had all but shocked the whole of Konoha-mostly due to their differing personalities-but somehow managed to thrive and strengthen during its entire three years. What could one say? They complimented each other. Hinata was a joker to some degree, a prankster when necessary (when Naruto's really asking for it) and, at times, a bit of a child, but that was all part of her charm. She was Naruto's second in command, partner in crime…the ying to his yang. While most couples were planning dates and buying presents, Naruto and Hinata were eating ramen and watching horror movies. Many thought them odd; the good girl with the town knucklehead…in a committed relationship? Hell, there were those who had believed their relationship to be a joke until witnessing firsthand the unique romance that was NaruHina. They were interesting, their dynamic was often the subject of entertainment, their antics the basis of many a joke. To many, NaruHina was long overdue. How could such a masterpiece of a couple have gone so long without each other?

In truth, there was a short list of topics Hinata trouble speaking on since she began dating Naruto: her father, her body, school life before transferring to Konoha High, and _sex_. For all her boosted confidence, Hinata shuddered at the thought of discussing her sex life (yes, she has one). Her friends-TenTen-would often say discussion of her and Naruto's intimate moments were unnecessary-Hinata's voice carried far enough for the majority of Konoha to get an idea of what was going on, and she'd blush a bright red; not unlike the blush that adorned her face when Naruto initiated one of their famed love sessions.

Hinata had discovered a lot about herself in terms of sex over the years-usually because of Naruto's wandering hands-but somehow managed to maintain a firm grasp on her hormones. What could one say? Hinata's body was sensitive to Naruto's hands. Hinata could be somewhat wanton, a character when necessary (when Naruto suggested role-play) and, at times, a bit of a freak, but that was all part of her appeal as Naruto often said. Hanabi Hyuga often played the accidental audience to the couples…activities. Hinata, of course, had been mortified with each interruption, while Hanabi maintained an almost angry, annoyed attitude regarding the situation (she had seen more of her sister than any sibling _ever_ should). The possibility of purchasing a 'Do not Disturb' sign had been considered -Naruto had all but pleaded for the item, stating that it would help avoid any awkward situations. Hinata had been on boars. With the sign in their possession, they would be free to express their love with nary a disruption.

Needless to say the two had been rather…excited.

Hanabi on the other had had been anything but pleased; in fact, she'd been forced to spend the night at her friend's house more than ever. Hanabi was all for love and happiness, but they were taking it too far. Their love sessions were frequent, constant and the aftermath left Hanabi in utter shock and awe. How could two people go for so long- - _("What are they? Half rabbit?")_ \- -and the things the two said…wow. Hanabi wasn't aware of Hinata's knowledge of those words' Hanabi hadneglected the subject to spare her sister the embarrassment **.** But she had become fed up with them to a point that not only frightened but amazed her. Until slowly, suddenly the noises stopped; for a moment Hanabi thought something may be wrong. She had been aware of the pair's recent increase in homework. Perhaps they had decided to forgo sex in order to do their schoolwork.

 _Please…_

 _Please…_

That is where our story begins.

XXXX

"Hinata, sweetheart, if you scrub those dishes any harder they'll have probable cause for a lawsuit." Disbelief seeped its way into TenTen's bones as she watched the familiar switch of Hinata's eyebrow. It was not long after TenTen's arrival that Hinata began her almost incessant cleaning of the house. She seemed upset, aggravated. Hinata caught TenTen's eye wandering along the wall. She could tell without saying a world that they were thinking the same thing: Hinata had gone temporarily insane in her cleaning. It was shocking, really it was, that such a normal day had turned out so…intense. Her hands released the plate she'd been cleaning-assaulting-and she sighed. Her anger was still present, even hours after she arrived for their regular weekend sleepover, all signs of calm long gone. Hinata slipped off her gloves and flopped onto the couch beside TenTen. She gave a frustrated sigh. She'd allowed the monster lurking within to come out of its prison, to have a sliver of light peek through the darkness and vent its frustration. Her monster…was ruthless, merciless in its attack. It wasn't until TenTen broke through the utter irritation and fury that she'd seen the error of her ways; her treatment she'd bestowed upon those dishes was disgraceful.

"So, ummm…you seem unhappy." TenTen took a swig of her drink.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hinata all but growled.

"Oh, okay; how about we watch- -"

"Whose bright idea was it to give people homework?!" Hinata ran a hand through her hair. It had been so long, _too_ long since she'd felt Naruto's body pressed against her own. But homework…stupid freaking homework. She was beginning to understand Naruto's utter hatred for the stuff. It was all so infuriating to think about- -she had never thought she'd be suffering this form of torture- -she had never imagined the pure hatred she'd develop for an assignment. It had been nearly three weeks, twenty one days- -504 hours too long and she was losing her mind. Sure Hanabi had been downright jolly at the development and, as such, had stayed home more often in the past few days.

"Okay…Ummm- -"

"I mean, seriously! Don't they know that homework only keeps people like me from doing _important_ things?!"

"And by "things" you mean Naruto." TenTen said, her lips curling into an almost amused smile.

And it was then that Hinata remembered the subject of the discussion.

"I…Ummm…well…"

"Come on, it's me, Hinata. I seen the bad mood you've been in…besides, I haven't woken up in the middle of the night to the sound of you two doing…whatever in three weeks."

"Ummm…"

"It looks to me like you've got a good ol' fashion case of sexual frustration…a rather severe case."

"How'd you know?" Hinata asked.

"Well…" TenTen reclined on her couch. "you've been unusually cranky lately, you haven't denied wanting to do Naruto, Hanabi's been staying home more often which means it's been quiet, and you nearly murdered every dish I own." TenTen took another swig of her drink. She hissed at the taste-Hinata must have been really upset if she' screwed up making the tea. "Not to mention your denouncement of homework…which you only do when you're frustrated, and judging by the lack of Naruto face-yes, we've named you sex face-that is the only logical explanation."

"Well, I-I just…it's…"

"Yes…?"

"I want him to rip my clothes off and lick every inch of my skin until it's raw!"

Silence…

Silence…

"…Wow."

"Too much information?" Hinata twiddled her thumbs, the only former habit that Naruto had been unable to break.

"Just a tad. Uh- -why don't you tell this to Naruto. I'm sure he can…service you." Honestly, TenTen had never been keen on discussing sex herself, at least not in front of Hinata (TenTen was dating Hinata's cousin, after all). But Hinata's face was worth the discomfort TenTen felt at the moment. Red…painfully, amazingly-it was a wonder Hinata had set the couch aflame with the heat radiating off her face. There was a pause, a tense silence…a lull in the conversation.

"…Have you lost your mind?"

"What…if you're…y'know, why not tell Naruto, your boyfriend?" TenTen asked.

"Because that would require talking to Naruto…about sex!"

"Why is that weird? If you have sex, shouldn't you be able to talk about it?" TenTen asked.

"It just sounds…dirty." Hinata said.

"After all the things I've heard you _scream_ through your window-which you should really close during your liaisons-I doubt sex is too dirty a topic." The blush on Hinata's face was enough to make anyone, even Gaara, burst into hysterical laughter.

"I'm _that_ loud?" Hinata thought aloud. "I thought Hanabi was exaggerating…"

"She wasn't…every time I come over Neji's house-why does he live directly next door anyway-all I hear is you and Naruto making love noises all night."

Hinata reclined against the back of TenTen's couch, her thoughts shifting toward aforementioned blonde. Hinata smiled at the thought of him- -shirtless and sweaty from the day of work. The first time she'd found herself lost in thoughts of him was shortly after the start of their homework surplus- been more than willing to _play_ that day, but a mountain of homework and the threat of summer school had quickly cooled his desire. It hadn't, however, done anything to lesson her want for him. He was determined, however: no fun until their homework was complete and- - _when did we switch personalities?_ Hinata never thought she'd see the day. But he had looked so good that day; so stern and commanding. Hinata hadn't been aware at the time, but that was the day the torture began. Naruto had-unknowingly-pushed Hinata's buttons in ways she never thought possible, and it was all Hinata could do to hide her growing want. There were times she thought he was doing it on purpose. Naruto was hyper, but not stupid; he knew there was one thing that made her instantly dizzy with need-his teeth on pulse point. They had done _things,_ after all. Hinata was glad for that. But the actual act of…sex hadn't taken place for more than a comfortable amount of time.

It wasn't fair.

But Hinata had never been the one to initiate their love sessions; Naruto was always more than ready to have his way with her. Their relationship been a confidence boost- -she had gone from a shy, unconfident pushover to a strong willed, 'bad ass that can kick the butt of anyone who crosses her path' as Naruto said on occasion. But she couldn't bring herself to initiate THAT. It had been only recently that Hinata had become comfortable with the idea of doing it with the lights on; it had taken two weeks, but Naruto had convinced her to give it a go; ("You can dress up as a hot nurse, try all types of crazy positions, and let me tie you up…but having the lights on makes you uncomfortable?"). Of course, to many people, the situation would have seemed odd, unusual; she and Naruto had done some…interesting things, often, and the after such a long time of being together shyness was something many people assumed she'd gotten passed.

"You mean to tell me that in the entire time you've been together you've never initiated anything?"

"…Right."

TenTen shifted. "And you've done all types of things with Naruto-that people have heard almost every night-but actually telling him you want some loving has you blushing a shade of red that has previously been thought to not exist?"

Hinata's blush, if possible, worsened. "Yes."

"Well, sucks for you!"

"TenTen!" Hinata shrieked.

TenTen moved to stand. "I don't know what else to tell you, Hinata. You want Naruto, and unless you actually say you want him-"

"I did say I- -"

"Tell _him! HIM!"_ TenTen said. "'Cause we're friends and everything, and I like you and all…but there's nothing I can do to relieve your obvious need for some NaruHina playtime."

"But…But- -"

"Hinata Hyuga, I don't want any "buts" unless it's mine in a seat!"

Harsh…

Harsh…

"But…I-I…okay."

"Good." TenTen smiled. "Now, how about we order some pizza and eat it on the plates you nearly killed?"

XXXX

She'd lost track of how many times she'd contemplated putting the discussion off for another day- -it had to be at least twenty- -as she made her most recent attempt. Thinking about talking to Naruto and talking to Naruto were two different things; it was difficult, uncomfortable. She felt weird. It could wait. Hinata cursed at herself. Her mind wandered back to her talk with TenTen. Determination flooded her body. She'd have to do this if she wanted Naruto. She could do this…She could do this…she couldn't do this! Hinata paced the length of her living room, her feet leaving heavy imprints of the carpet. SHE COULDN'T DO THIS…Fuck TenTen's advice. There was no way in hell that Hinata was going to tell Naruto that she wanted him to…do things to her. No. Fucking. Way. She would just go on like nothing was out of the ordinary. The homework surplus could only last but so long- -three weeks down, the rest of the school year to go. _Maybe I should reconsider my decision…_

And that's when Naruto walked in…shirtless. Hinata had forgotten about his weekly training sessions.

"Hinata…you okay?"

There was a thin line of drool clinging to her lip. She'd be embarrassed, if lust hadn't blocked out her logical thought process.

Hinata had forgotten about Naruto's training; she hadn't forgotten about his chest…or her desire…Which is why she pounced on him.

"What the- -are you- -what is…"

"Not now…I want you! Bad! To hell with homework…you, me, clothes off." Even as she spoke, Hinata's hands were already unbuttoning Naruto's pants.

"Ha…I knew you couldn't resist me going shirtless."

XXXX

"Well, it was good while it lasted." Hanabi made her way to the kitchen all while avoiding the mess of discarded clothes splayed out across the living room floor. She stopped once she approached the door-something was amiss-and looked around. It was quiet. Naruto and Hinata were either upstairs-she would avoid the second level of the house if they were. Or they had left the house…while naked. Opening the kitchen door, Hanabi was met with something she wouldn't wish upon anyone… _anyone._ She cursed. On the kitchen counter, however, Naruto and Hinata…were cuddled together in a tight embrace…while on the kitchen counter. Naked…on the counter. Naked. Even as they scurried to cover themselves, Hanabi snapped.

"OH, COME ON, YOU TWO! THIS IS WHY YOU GOT THE SIGN! WHY ARE YOU TWO NOT UPSTAIRS?!"

And she left without another word, leaving Naruto and Hinata to wallow in embarrassment and shame as they made the long journey to the living room to collect their clothes.


End file.
